


i'll be your hero, i'm willing

by harukatenoh



Category: Butterfly Soup
Genre: F/F, Sibling Bonding, cute dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukatenoh/pseuds/harukatenoh
Summary: Diya and Min-seo go on a date to a sports museum. They see some familiar faces, partake in some wholesome family drama/bonding time, and get banned from yet another place in their neighbourhood. As long as they're together.





	i'll be your hero, i'm willing

**Author's Note:**

> i love butterfly soup so much please play this fucking GAME oh my GOD https://brianna-lei.itch.io/butterfly-soup !!!!!!! fhfkdj i could rlly write an essay on how much i love this game and this SHIP but like. this is an authors note. i have self control. i will restrain myself.
> 
> work title is from run away with me by queen of the gays carly ray jepsen

Min-seo intended to tell Jun-seo that she was dating Diya. She had no reservations about it; she was not one to hold back her feelings or hide from the world. It was just… caught up in all the thrill of a newly budding romance, she just forgot.

Forgot up until one day, when  she  and  Diya were on their seventh official date (and so  _ what  _ if she was keeping count, they were moments to be treasured) to a museum. A sports museum, of course. It was recently opened and boasted a substantial baseball section, so the two of them had to go.

They walked hand in hand, Min-seo slightly ahead and pulling Diya along through the doors as she chattered happily about their latest baseball game and how well they had done. They made an immediate beeline for the baseball exhibit. Min-seo was so caught up in reliving their glory and watching the way Diya’s eyes lit up at the sight of the museum, covered in paraphernalia and images and signs promising more down the hallways ahead, that she didn’t quite realize the horrified gasp that rung out at their entrance was aimed at  _ her _ . That was, until she turned to look for the source of the gasp, already bristling just in case it did happen to be directed at her.

It was, indeed, caused by her appearance. She was prepared for that. What she was not prepared for was the source to be her brother, face plainly alarmed as he stared at Min-seo and Diya, their hands still clasped.

In a rare moment of self-restraint, Min-seo decided to properly survey Jun-seo before attempting to take him out with nothing but her fists and her fury because really,  _ what _ kind of reaction to her finally dating the girl of her dreams was that? Her attention was brought to Hayden’s presence, standing beside Jun-seo. That wasn’t abnormal. Then, she realized there was more to this picture. Her attention was brought to Jun-seo and Hayden’s hands, incriminatingly entwined before Jun-seo wrenched his hand out of Hayden’s grasp with another panicked look.

“What are you doing here!” Jun-seo demanded, his voice high. Min-seo scowled at him, eyes narrowed in suspicion. She was too busy scowling to answer.

“We wanted to see the baseball exhibition,” Diya explained. Min-seo turned to look at her and the pleased smile on Diya’s face was almost enough to diffuse her anger. Almost. She turned back to her brother with the ferocity of a tiger.

“What are  _ you _ doing here?” She snapped back.

“Same reason as you,” Hayden supplied an answer, looking down at his now empty hand and seeming rather put off. Jun-seo was busy cycling through several emotions; indignation, fear, confusion, before he settled on a frowny sort of bemusement.

“Are you… on a date?” Jun-seo asked, biting the bullet. The question was directed more at Min-seo and Diya’s still interlocked hands rather than Min-seo or Diya themselves. 

Min-seo scowled, brandishing their clasped hands towards Jun-seo to emphasize her point as she brusquely said “Yeah. DUH. You got a problem?”

There was no reason for Jun-seo to have a problem. She had come out to him as soon as she had figured out that she was a lesbian. He hadn’t seemed surprised. He took it in stride like he often did with Min-seo, and that had been the end of that. She assumed that he had guessed she was madly in love with Diya as well; it wasn’t like Min-seo put any effort into hiding it, or that Jun-seo wasn’t observant enough to tell.

Jun-seo shook his head immediately.

“No! You just caught me off guard, sorry.” Jun-seo was quick to make amends as always, the sour expression on his face lifting somewhat. Hayden still seemed unsure of what was going on, eyes darting to Jun-seo every now and then as if to gauge what he was supposed to be doing. Min-seo did not forget the fact that the two boys had been holding hands.

“Are  _ you _ on a date?” She asked back, her tone louder than she had meant it to be. She thought she could feel some eyes on them now—the four of them standing in front of the baseball display looking like they could break out into a fight at any second—but she ignored them in favour of glaring suspiciously at Jun-seo.

Jun-seo paused before answering, and it was enough time for Hayden’s expression to fall and Min-seo to notice it falling.

“Yes,” Hayden said, filling in Jun-seo’s silence. He sounded awfully unsure. Jun-seo flinched, barely. Min-seo might have been the only one to notice.

“Oh,” Diya said beside Min-seo. She couldn’t quite tear her eyes away from her brother to look at Diya, which just pissed Min-seo off more because staring gayly at Diya was one of her  _ favourite _ hobbies. “We could make it a double date, then.” It sounded a little like Diya had just made a very pleasant discovery and against her will, Min-seo’s heart melted.

Then, Jun-seo stammered “N—no we can’t,” and very adamantly took off towards the football section. He was a baseballer; he was fast. Min-seo wasted no time in giving chase. She felt bad, ditching Hayden and Diya, but it was clear that she and her brother had some things to discuss.

They tore through a good part of the museum, ignoring the staff calling out “ _ Please, no running in the museum! _ ” until Jun-seo judged himself a good distance from his original position. He was shocked to see Min-seo right on his tail, but the expression moulded into resignation soon after she arrived on the scene. 

Panting, confused and angry, she pointed a finger at Jun-seo and yelled: “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Jun-seo, expression pained, replied “Please keep your volume down, Min. We’re in public.”

Min-seo ignored him and continued to yell. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Jun-seo’s grimace was growing increasingly more pained, which upset Min-seo because she couldn’t tell why. She couldn’t understand for the life of her what there was about the situation to be pained about.

“I only realized recently,” Jun-seo mumbled. “I’m still figuring it out.” 

Min-seo could understand that. While she was the trailblazer of the two, always bold in finding herself and being herself, Jun-seo was a little less outspoken. It had been hard for her to come to terms with it—Jun-seo was clearly in need of assistance. Clarity formed in Min-seo’s thoughts. It made her more inclined to be gentler with Jun-seo, but she was still riding on the high of adrenaline from their semi-argument.

“I could help you figure it out!” Min-seo snapped back immediately. It was a well-meaning comment, which she hoped Jun-seo understood, despite her harsh tone. “Rainbow solidarity! Now we’re  _ both _ the gay disappointment child.” She tried not to sound too happy about it.

Jun-seo stared at her for a while, stuck somewhere between disbelief and fear, before he sighed. He laughed, a little awkward and a little flatly but it was a laugh regardless. 

“That makes me feel so much better.” He said, and despite the borderline sardonic tone, Min-seo knew he meant it. The tension was leaving his figure, slowly but surely. She drew to her full height, a smile on her face.

“I’m your noona, it’s my job to take care of you.” She said and walked up to Jun-seo, throwing an arm around him. He was a little taller than her now and it pissed her off to no end, but he still let her pull him down into a makeshift sideways hug.

“You shouldn’t have ditched Hayden like that.” Min-seo lectured. Jun-seo nodded.

“I panicked. Being on a double date with you sounded so terrifying.”

Jun-seo was smiling, and so was she, but justice stopped for no one. Min-seo smacked him in the arm. Hard. Jun-seo yelped but seemed to smile harder after that.

“You owe me for not telling me.” She informed him. He shook his head.

“You didn’t tell me about Diya. We’re even.”

* * *

 

When Jun-seo and Min-seo walked back to where they had left their respective dates (dodging the glowering looks of the museum attendants), Diya and Hayden were standing awkwardly, still unsure of what exactly was going on. Min-seo marched up to them, dragging Jun-seo behind her and when she was within earshot she hollered “Hayden! Jun wants to talk to you!”

Then she pushed Jun-seo forward violently, causing him to stumble and trip right into Hayden’s arms. He made a safe landing in Hayden’s embrace. It turned out so much better than Min-seo had planned.

Hayden and Jun-seo were matching shades of bright red as Jun-seo stepped back from Hayden. He stammered a  _ thank you _ and then, a quieter  _ sorry _ .

Hayden smiled at Jun-seo, sticking out his hand. Jun-seo took it with a smaller, but similarly beaming smile. Diya was beside Min-seo again, and with another pleased smile she said “Young love.”

Min-seo gagged, exaggerating the sound. “Can you gaylords stop being gross and blocking the view of the baseball?”

Jun-seo and Hayden both turned to Min-seo and Diya, gazes askance at Min-seo and Diya’s hands that had already found their way back to each other. Min poked out her tongue in response, swinging their hands as she pushed past the two boys to go further into the baseball exhibit.

“I saw a sign advertising a display on female baseballers,” Diya said, scanning the room with the scrutiny of a hawk. When she spotted it, her entire being seemed to light up and she began to tug Min-seo towards it with an excited smile.

“It’s funny that all of our group turned out to be gay,” Diya said as they walked. “Well, Hayden is bi. But you know what I mean.” 

Hayden had always been saying that Jun-seo was his favourite princess in the group. Min was too violent, and Diya always took Min’s side. It probably helped that most times, Jun-seo tried to reason with the evil dragon and they ended up becoming friends. He was a boring prince like that.

“None of us even knew at the time.” Min-seo responded. “It’s like we have some inbuilt gaydar.”

“It was destiny.” Diya said, a light in her eyes. “Although, I don’t think Jun and Hayden’s names make any cool words like  _ diamond _ .”

Min felt like she might burst with happiness at hearing Diya mention the name thing.

“We’re just special!” She asserted. They were in front of the display now, the statue of some famous female pitcher greeting them.

“We’re just special.” Diya repeated back, confirming it. She read the plaque on the statue, eyes wide and solemn. “Wow. Cool.” She said in awe.

“Our statues will be in here one day.” Min-seo told her. 

“Do you think they will put statues of our dogs next to our statues as well?” Diya asked.

Min-seo nodded fiercely. Diya just looked so happy at the idea. “Of course! If they don’t I’ll beat them all up! I’ll make the statues out of their  _ bones _ .”

Diya giggled at that, and even though she had seen Diya laugh before, the sight still sent Min-seo’s head swirling.

“That’ll look super cool.” Diya said with laughter still lightening her words. Oh, Min-seo was so in love. She grinned back at Diya, hopelessly enamoured.

* * *

 

Later, when they were wandering the rest of the museum after finally exhausting the baseball section, they found Jun-seo and Hayden making out by a basketball trophy case. Min-seo screeched so loudly that one of the workers panicked and pulled a fire alarm, forcing an evacuation of the entire museum.

They only got banned for two months, for disrupting the civil peace. Min-seo was dragged out by Jun-seo, screaming about how she would be in that museum one day and that they should be respecting her, while Diya and Hayden attempted to hold back laughter.


End file.
